A Guide to Fan Conventions
Overview Fan conventions can be one of the highlights of the year for some people. Whether you are new to the scene or are a convention veteran, there are ways you can still make the most out of your trip. Incase you weren't aware, fan conventions are places where people, with a shared interest in movies, books, comics, tv shows, video games, etc.., go to meet each other as well as celebrities. Each convention is different, depending on the resources available and location, but the events and layout usually remain the same. Before Arriving Find a Convention The first step when deciding to attend a convention, is to search for some in your area. There are massive conventions, such as San Diego Comic Con, as well as smaller conventions such as your a local county fan convention. Your best bet is to find a convention closest to you. There are websites such as: https://fancons.com/events/ that give you a run down of the registered conventions happening throughout the year. They include the dates as well as the location of the convention so you can find the right one for you. Purchase Your Tickets Once you have decided upon your preferred con, you need to go to the convention's website and purchase a tickets. Tickets can come in a wide range. There are the regular admission tickets, ones that will grant you entry into the convention site. These general admissions will give you free range of the Artist's Alley as well as panels the con offers. From there, tickets will move up in price with some bundles. Such bundles could be "3-Day-Passes," "Premium Pass," "Deluxe Pass," "Family Pass," "Child Pass," and much more. Each of these tickets will have a little blurb on the website that tells the audience what each ticket includes and who can use said tickets. Additionally, most conventions will sell tickets online as well as give you the opportunity to purchase tickets at the door. The tickets are first come first served. If you are going to a well known fan convention, my advice would be to purchase your tickets in advance, as the event fills up quickly. Plan Your Trip Once you have successfully purchased your ticket, there is still more things to be done. As a convention-goer you will fall into one of two categories, (1) a regular attendee that enjoys the con and all it has to offer or (2) a cosplayer. Incase you are unaware of the definition of this term, cosplayers are people who dress up as a character (from a tv show, movie, book, game, etc..) at the convention. While cosplaying can be fun, I will get into more of that in the next few paragraphs. For now, you will most likely choose one of theme two camps and plan your trip accordingly. Items You WILL Need to Bring at a Convention # Water # Snacks/Food # Money # Phone # Phone Charger # Hand Sanitizer # Your Ticket/Badge # Camera # Sharpies # Comfortable Shoes # An Optimistic Attitude Cosplay Prep If you have decided to take the cosplay path, then I applaud you. As a cosplayer, it is imperative that you start early and decide right away whether you will be dressing up or not. Cosplaying can be loads of fun. It is a great opportunity to work on your sewing and performing skills. As a cosplayer, you will be responsible for making your own costume (or buying it, if you prefer), your appearance, and portraying the character you have chose to be. As a warning, if you go this route, you will surely be taking pictures for a lot of people. If you are camera shy, be prepared for this! The Steps of Creating an Amazing Cosplay Step 1: Choose the character you wish to portray Step 2: Research Step 3: Cry Step 4: Procrastinate until the con is only a few days away Step 5:Work on your costume day and night. Step 6: Practice poses Step 7: Walk into a convention like you own the place. Step 8: Have fun and don't forget to smile. Sure this may be a bit more dramatized than it actually sounds, but the idea is there. You will need to choose, research, create, practice, and perform to be a cosplayer. During the Convention Upon arriving at the site location, you will follow the signs and volunteers up to the ticket counter. Most cons that offer on site purchases will have two lines, one for repurchased tickets as well as a separate line for people who need to by their passes. Additionally, you will go through bag security before entering the site. This includes all bags and purses. If you are cosplaying with a prop, you equipment will need to be checked as well in a serrate "prop check table." Once you have gone through all the lines, you are finally free to walk about the convention. Make sure you get a schedule and map at the info booth. It is here you will find the list of panels, locations, and booths. All panels will be location in a ballroom or side room of the convention center. The main floor is where you will find the "Artist's Allery," as well as the celebrity signing and photo-op stations. The main floor itself will be filled to the brim with booths from local artists and fan businesses. Don't forget to check them out. The "Artist's Alley" is a place where groups of vendors and independent artists go to display their work. the main floor ( Artists Alley) have signs above with numbers and letters. The letters are usually up when the convention covers multiple areas, such as: comics, movies, video games, anime, (but if it is strictly an anime or comic convention, you usually do not have to worry about the letters.) The rows are organized by number. The first row will have a "400' sign above it, and so one for every row. Each row, from left to right, increases numbers by 100. So row 1 will be 400, row 2 will be 500, and so on. It is kind of confusing, but the show runners organize it life this. On your map, that you retrieved, when first walking through the main doors will have a map of the artists alley, as well as the names of the vendors at each table. On the other side of your map, you should see a map of the whole convention area, showing you where each ballroom is located. This will be important for when you want to go to panels. Each panel will be located in a separate ballroom. They can usually last up to an hour.